The company will use a new class of information rich, non-immunogenic, animal derived, biomaterials to develop prostheses for accelerating the healing of soft tissue injuries. There will be two products: 1) a wound dressing for external injuries and ulcerations and 2) a skin replacement for burns, avulsions and other injuries. Biomaterials which will be used for development of the products are now in pilot production. They are called ADMAT (Animal Derived extracellular MATrix) which is combined with a biopolymer scaffold, NATPOL (NATural bioPOLymer). These NATPOLs will be spun and woven to produce a structurally stronger base than conventional matrixes. The materials will be used to constitute Dermal Equivalents (DE) which will be suitable for wound dressings and which also serve as the dermal component of replacement skin or Skin Equivalents (SE). The development of DEs and SEs, with and without ADMAT, will be tested in vitro. In Phase 2, the tissues will be grafted 1) to outbred mice using cultured murine cells; 2) to nude or SKID mice using cultivated human skin; and 3) to a rat burn model. Observations of grafts and animals, measurements of tenacity, resistance to enzymatic breakdown, histology and immunocytochemistry will be the principal tools for data gathering.